1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, especially to an electrical connector having power terminals.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,638,104 issued on Oct. 28, 2003, discloses an electrical connector including a housing, a plurality of signal contacts and power contacts received in the housing. The housing is provided with a pair of longitudinal side walls and a pair of end walls connecting with ends of the longitudinal side walls. The signal contacts and the power contacts are all arranged on the side walls. The electrical connector further defines a pair of guide posts formed by protruding from the end walls of the housing for guiding a mating connector to mate with the electrical connector.
However, the signal contacts and the power contacts on the same longitudinal side wall of the housing are arranged in line, so the length of the connector along the longitudinal direction would increase and the mounting area of the connector on the PCB will also increase.
Therefore, an improved electrical connector is desired to overcome the disadvantages of the related arts.